OberinWiki:Content Phase
The content phase is the phase when new content is added to the wiki until it is close to completion. The content phase requires research on skills, creatures, graphics, EVERYTHING. The content phase will take several months to complete. A red link is one that points to a missing article. Click the red link to start creating the new article. (To correct a misspelled or wrong link, edit the page that holds the link.) Skills A few skills might not have articles yet. Most skills have articles, but these might lack essential information. According to the official Skill Guide, the following skills exist in Oberin: Alchemy/Cleric, Alchemy/Druid, Anatomy, Archery, Blacksmithing, Cooking, Daggers, Detecting Hidden, Enchanting, Fishing, Healing, Hiding, Lockpicking, Lumberjacking, Mace Fighting, Magery/Cleric, Magery/Druid, Magery/Wizard, Meditation, Melee, Mining, Parrying, Poisoning, Pole Fighting, Removing Traps, Resisting Magic, Special/Fighter, Special/Ranger, Special/Rogue, Stealth, Swordsmanship, Tailoring, Taming, Tinkering, Tracking, Woodcrafting, Wrestling. Locations Category:Location has too few articles, this is among weakest parts of OberinWiki. Mirith went too long without its own article! Each city, town and village should have an article, each dungeon should have an article, but most of these articles do not exist yet. List of cities, towns, settlements, and dungeons: *Cities/Large Towns: Mirith, Lerilin, Andris, Marali, Duldrus *Small Towns/Settlements: Welif, Port Gast, Brigobaen, Gohoran, Foehan *Large Dungeons: Aborek, Ice Dungeon, Lava Dungeon, Volcano, Tree Maze, Skull Island, Ant Cave, Spider Cave, Rat Cave, Sewers, MariRangers Guild Hall, Crausaar's Descent, Tower *Other Places: Lizard Fort, Poison Island, Wall Of Trees, Cemetery, PvP Island Creatures The Taming article has links for many creatures (the ones that druids can tame), but many links are red. Some other important creatures that might not have articles yet: * Dracos: Ice Draco, Red Draco, Black Draco, Forest Draco * Dragons: Ice Dragon, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, Forest Dragon * Lizard Man * Stone Golem * Humans and Humanoids: Giant, Hill Giant, Troll, Forest Troll, Lich, Guard, Human (ie shopkeeper types), Frost Giant, Centaur, Elder Centaur * Sea Serpent * RTQ-related pests: Brigand (and Shelter), Mercenary, Lich The Skeleton, Zombie and Bone Mage have articles with not enough information. There should also be a general undead article. It might also be interesting to have more articles about specific NPCs, Qchars or factions. Items OberinWiki has some items, but there are plenty more in the game. We might also need to clarify some things about the ItemBox and variants (RawMaterialsBox, ...). The Box instructions are at . Guilds If a guild has a guild hall, then maybe make an article for that guild, to explain where the hall is and whether it has any features (like public temple). Also link to the guild's own web site or forum, if any. The wiki might need a Category:Guild to hold any guild articles. Screenshots We need to add screenshots to articles. For example, the sheep article now has a screenshot. Almost no articles have screenshots. Ideally, every article about a creature would have a screenshot of that creature; every article about a shop would have a screenshot of the sign in front of the shop, and so on, such that readers may identify the article with what they see in game. Maybe we should add to the wiki, some instructions for taking and uploading screenshots. Category:Phase